Ela se foi
by Larygrr
Summary: Algumas verdades teimam em demorar a ser absorvidas.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente Draco Malfoy não existe e eu não lucro nada com isso.

* * *

Eu precisava colocar isso em um papel como uma espécie de auto lembrete, algo que eu preciso lembrar todos os dias de minha vida de agora em diante.

Bom, não é algo que eu possa esquecer.

Aqui estou eu em uma casa tão grande quanto se pode imaginar, me abrigando de um inverno que teima em ser um dos mais rigorosos revistos em minha mente.

A lareira a minha frente contém chamas que lambem a madeira soltando a brasa que aquece tudo ao meu redor. É quase agradável, mas meu coração permanece tão gelado quanto a neve.

Acho que para as coisas saírem mais fáceis eu preciso de frases e palavras soltas, coisas que passam pela minha mente de uma forma indistinta, mas com total força que nada consegue abrandar.

Um dia você acorda e o pesadelo que estava tendo não acaba, você tenta relutantemente acordar, mas é tudo o mesmo. E está apenas no começo. O que mais se pode fazer? Sentir suas mãos frias suando sem controle algum.

Tudo começou da forma mais estranha, você odeia, você despreza e logo se vê apaixonado. Você a ama e isso é irreal, isso é mais do que sua sanidade pode apenas imaginar, mas o amor nunca foi para pessoas sãs.

Então as marcas vão surgindo aos poucos. As pequenas cicatrizes incrustadas no coração vão sobrepondo uma a outra, vão doendo a cada toque, mas aí o tal sentimento transborda tudo isso e se aflora em pequenas coisinhas boas.

Ainda me pergunto porque ela se foi.

Olho para a porta esperando que ela entre toda desajeitada pedindo perdão pelo atraso.

Ainda a quero.

Ginevra Weasley, a garota misteriosa e odiável. Eu a achava deplorável, só mais uma daquele clã desprezível de cabeças de fogo. Intensa, forte, mas fora dos padrões aceitáveis a uma sangue puro.

Quando isso tudo mudou? Eu não consigo me lembrar de outra sensação que não amá-la. Isso é tolo e absurdo. Isso é doentio.

E de novo, me pego olhando para aquela mesma porta tendo em mente que Ginny nunca mais irá atravessá-la, mas a esperança brota em cada movimento que o vento a recebe. Meu coração, num salto, procura aquela pele alva com sardas por todo o rosto e o sorriso que tanto me encantava. Não tenho mais isso.

Creio que esteja me delongando demais com isso. Pode ficar enfadonho demais, mas a vida assim não é? Cada esquina uma surpresa desagradável, acho que passei por um bairro bem temeroso.

Ela me salvou do mundo, ela me salvou da guerra, da minha família e principalmente de mim mesmo. No transcorrer das coisas apenas tê-la me era o suficiente e eu não tinha mais nada a temer, porque realmente me bastava.

Mas quando você tem apenas uma coisa importante em sua vida, perder isso é ainda mais fácil e com toda a certeza é ainda mais doloroso do que perder um membro vital de seu corpo. Eu dei tudo e me dei por completo para apenas tê-la ao meu lado para sempre, mas o destino sempre te reserva algo inesperado, volto a lembrar.

Se eu pudesse dar algum tipo de conselho é de que nunca devemos fazer planos, esse é o único e o melhor plano de vida. Eu tinha a audácia de planejar uma vida com ela, foi impetuoso demais.

Esse tipo de arrogância me cegou. Digo o que sei e escrevo aqui o que sinto.

E tudo o que eu sinto é esse dor que queima e que arde e que me faz murchar por dentro, deixando a armadura intacta, mas com o conteúdo tão prejudicado que é quase impossível meramente supor que seja parte de um mesmo homem.

No fim, esse meu orgulho infundado não adianta nada, porque me faço de forte mais desabo ao acaso, choro e me agonizo, me deturpo e peço que me salve e que me tire e que tome essa dor tamanha de mim.

Não tenho pretensão de ser forte, eu não quero essa dor, mas sei que a mereço como mereço sofrer por tudo que eu pude ser capaz de fazer.

É difícil admitir isso, eu não agüento, mas é a única coisa que me liga mesmo que ligeiramente àquela que se intromete em meus sonhos de uma forma tão doce e lindamente delicada.

Eu ainda sinto seu perfume de canela impregnado nos lençóis da cama.

Eu ainda sinto sua presença de uma forma intensa demais para que seja aceito ficar só na memória.

Eu ainda a vejo em cada rosto que olho, ainda a noto em cada assunto que toco.

Eu só preciso, enfim, aceitar a verdade: ela me deixou.

Mesmo com lutas diárias, mesmo com esforço desmedido, ela se foi para nunca mais voltar.

E assim, a minha força particular, a minha fonte de vida se esvai a cada respiração que meu corpo teima em dar. Minha vida exigindo que eu retome o controle, mas minha mente e coração clamando por um tipo de descanso eterno, porque sem ela eu não sou mais nada.

Eu não sou nada.

Essas palavras ecoam em minha mente o tempo todo num tom gritado mesmo que eu preciso ouvi-las para saber o quanto elas são verdades.

Não consigo mais suportar isso, a lembrança de seu corpo inerte e do brilho da vida deixando seus olhos. A visão do sangue escorrendo até mesclar-se a cor de seus cabelos. A respiração falhando à medida que o coração deixava de fazer seu trabalho e seu último e inesperado suspiro, clamando por meu nome.

_Ela me deixou._


End file.
